Po and Spook
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Tori was on vacation and Jade took a trip to the pet store just before she got home. One-Shot. Rated K. Just silly jori fun.


**Short little Jori one shot to get my writing mind flowing. I hope you enjoy.**

**Rated: K.**

**I don't own and blah blah blah…~**

Jade grinned to herself, giggling as goosebumps ran across her skin. She shot her gaze around the room to make sure nobody was near-it was her apartment and she knew she was alone, but she looked anyways- and then she continued laughing with abandon, squirming.

Small tiny nails scratched around her back as a light colored ball of fur wove its way through her hair and down her back which was exposed in the top she was wearing. She'd just returned home from a photo shoot two hours ago when she decided to go out and buy the little fur ball.

Reaching behind her back she hooked her thumb and first finger around its middle and pulled it into her lap. It blinked up at her its tiny feet grasping in the air to connect with her shirt and scurry back up. The ferret was too cute not to be the one she picked, even though she'd gone with the intention of buying an albino, she'd found this one.

Upon Google searching ferret colors she'd found its coloring to be called Panda and dubbed it Po. She put him on her shirt once more and back up he went, weaving through her hair. After awhile she looked at the cage parts lying on her floor and frowned, picking Po out of her hair she deposited him in an orange plastic ball and let him run around while she picked up the instructions again.

While the ferret rolled around her apartment she went through the steps of putting the tri-level cage together. She was completely frustrated and ready to kick the cage until it was a pile of junk, but she finally snapped the last piece on and yelled in triumph, "Comere Po!"

She padded softly across the apartment and picked up the ball, "you are going in your cage, and I'm taking a nap before mommy gets home." She tells the ferret in a baby voice that makes her cheeks turn pink as her eyes slide around the somewhat empty

She fished Po from the ball and set him in the cage, closing it afterwards and double checking to make sure before she made her way into her bedroom. She stripped down, showered, dried off and crawled into bed.

Three hours later she heard the front door open and shot up in the bed, running her fingers through her hair and quickly tugging on some sweat pants and a random shirt before she emerged from the bedroom.

She found a very tan brunette standing in front of the ferret cage, hands planted on her hips and a scowl on her face. When the door closed behind Jade the brunette turned her glare to Jade.

"Hey babe." Jade grinned, scratching the back of her head nervously, "I brought a kid home?"

"Why? I thought we talked about this after that damn snake!" Tori yelled narrowing her eyes as a fearful shiver ran through her body. She shook her head, clearing the memory _that_ was not the point.

"Look, it's harmless." Jade tried to reason, walking over to the cage where Po was sitting and staring at Tori. Jade bent down and reached into the cage, pulling the ferret out. Tori backed up hands raised and eyes narrowed at the ball of fur in her girlfriends hands, "Tor, its two months old, come on, give it a chance."

"Jade…" but Jade's already placing the tiny ferret on Tori's shoulder where it claws its way up her shirt, through her hair and nestles around in it. Tori's eyes go wide in shock before she starts giggling as the tiny claws scratch the back of her neck.

"Look, I only got one, but the poor guy will get lonely without a playmate." Tori looked over at Jade as the ferret scurried down the front of her shirt.

"Oh, and when I go on vacation will he suddenly buy a brand new pet, too?" she asks sarcastically, her eyes leaving Jade to look at Po who was nuzzling her neck and swatting at her earring.

"You know you love him." Jade teases, stepping closer to Tori and petting Po's tiny head. Tori chewed on the inside of her lip. She looked down at Po and sighed picking him up to look at his face closer before snuggling him to her chest, "well lets go get him a mate then, yeah?"

"Fine Jade." Tori caved, "let me put my bags away." With a sigh Tori dumped Po into Jade's hands and walked into the bedroom with her suitcases, dumping the clothes into a dirty pile and tossing the cases into the closet. After a quick bathroom stop and running a brush through her hair Tori was heading out the door behind Jade.

The pet store was pretty empty since it was nearly closing time when the girls sauntered in. One of the two workers in the store warned them about the closing time, but was silenced by Jade's mean glare, "Just make it quick. What're you looking to get?" the woman interrupted before the man and Jade got into a fight like they had the first time Jade was in the store.

"Playmate, I told him I'd be back." Jade said, striding forward, "My girl friend is looking to get one now." She reached back to grab Tori's hand and tugged her up to her side. The woman smiled at the two and walked to the cage with them where the tiny baby ferrets were up and playing happily.

Tori leaned over and reached down to stroke the head of one of the ferrets. It spun around and nipped at her hand, its whole body twisting with it. She chuckled and scooped it up. Jade walked away after a few minutes to wander through the toy area.

She picked up things at random around the store before circling back to Tori who was holding a carrier in her hand and grinning like mad, "come on, go pay." She urged Jade who shrugged and dumped her new purchases on the counter to be rung up. Afterwards the pair grabbed their things, Jade grabbed Tori's free hand, and they walked out to Jade's car.

"I bought some shampoo, because frankly they all smell really bad. We can bathe them tomorrow." Jade explains, "you gunna let me see him?"

"No. You have to drive, so drive." Tori shrugs, opening the passenger door to Jade's black Corvette and slipping into the passenger seat, shutting the door before Jade could protest further.

The raven haired girl glared at her girlfriend through the black tinted windows of her car before she stomped over to the driver's door, got in and tossed her bags into Tori's lap. She started the car, put it in reverse and pulled out of the space she was in.

Tori leaned forward to adjust the radio control and then sat back in her seat and cracked open the box to look in at her new pet. She smiled at it and stuck her finger inside the box to scratch its head.

Jade drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, looking over to try and catch a glimpse of the ferret in the box, but Tori closed the box up quick and flashed her a playful grin as Jade's eyes returned to the road as she pulled into their apartment complex.

Tori was out of the car and skipping up the stairs ahead of Jade in an instant, she quickly jammed her keys into the door and pushed it open, sprinting inside and dropping down on the floor by the cage. Inside the cage Po stood on his bars, dark eyes watching Tori delicately pluck the tiny white ferret from the box. Red eyes peeked out from its all white body to scan the room, twisting in Tori's hands.

"Vega, you can't leave the door open like that!" Jade pushes the door closed with her foot and locks the deadbolt, the door knob and the chain lock before she tosses her keys across the room and turns to see her girlfriend laying hunched over laughing as a white ball of fur scurries across her body before leaping off of Tori and tearing across the room to Jade's feet.

Jade squats down and hooks her fingers around its tiny body, picking it up and letting it crawl up her shoulders until the red eyes are staring at her, "you got an albino." Jade grins, "I was looking at her earlier.."

"I figured as much, you love the spooky ones." Tori grins, crawling on her hands and knees over to the cage to let Po out, "we can call her Spook." A grin splits across Jade's face, quickly added by a shrill girly laugh erupting from deep within her as tiny claws dig into the ticklish spot on her neck.

Tori plucks Po from the ground and holds him so she can scratch his head before letting him run over to Spook and Jade, when the two ferrets run off together Jade crawls over to Tori and lays her head on the girls lap. Tori's fingers find Jade's hair and spin some of the curls while they both watch the two small animals bounce around the room.

"You were gone too long." Jade tells Tori as they stand at the sink washing their dishes. Tori is rinsing off the last plate and passing it to Jade who dries it and places is back into the cabinet. Tori sets the sponge down and rinses off her hands, a small smile on her face.

She walks up behind Jade, setting one hand on Jade's hip while the other snakes up and grasps Jade's chin, turning Jade's head toward Tori, who leans over and kisses Jade slowly, pressing Jade into the counter with her body while Jade turns and wraps her arms around her girlfriends slim figure.

Tori pulls away first, her hand searching for Jade's. When her fingers slip through Jade's fingers she gives her arm a tug and pulls her out of the kitchen and into their room, knocking the door shut with her foot before pushing Jade onto the bed, "I've got plenty of time to make up for lost time." She says, crawling up the bed over Jade's body, "I missed you, too." She whispered before kissing Jade again.


End file.
